


“Most Appropriate”

by waterbara



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: (hopefully), F/M, Get Together, Humor, Sex Dream, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbara/pseuds/waterbara
Summary: “If your question is ‘was I grinding up against my partner in my sleep?’ then yes, yes you were.”———Jake and Amy have to share a shitty motel room with one bed. What happens when Amy has a sex dream?? (Sex. sex happens)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first fic I’ve ever posted - hope you like it! The “plot” is 100% unoriginal (*heavily* inspired by quite a few other awesome peraltiago fics) but I had fun writing the dialogue and Jake’s thoughts. Let me know what you think!
> 
> (rated E for the sexy times in the last chapter)

“I’m just saying, with a place this shitty I’m sure the NYPD could’ve sprung for two rooms.” Jake leans against the wall outside their motel room door as Amy pulls out the key. “I bet you 10 bucks roaches go skittering under the beds when we flick on the lights, like in the movies!!”

Amy rolls hers eyes and shoulders open the door. She turns on the lights and groans loudly.

“Oh my god are there actual roaches? Pay up, Santiago.” Jake gleefully pushes past his partner, but dumps his duffel dejectedly when he sees the cause of her frustration: one double bed.

“It’s all good, I’ll just go back to the front desk and see if they can switch us” Jake says, turning back around. But Amy stops him with an outstretched hand to his chest, the other hand pinching her brow.

“No, I heard her say they’re booked solid. Besides I’m too tired from spending seven hours in a car with you and your mixtapes to argue for a different room.” Amy sighs, shutting the door behind her and sets her bag on the chair. His chest still tingles hotly where she had touched him, even though her hand was freezing as usual.

“Okay coolcoolcool cool cool. Rock, paper, scissors for who gets the bed?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Peralta”

“Hey, women are equals! How could I call myself a feminist if I gallantly offer to take the floor?”

“No, I mean don’t be silly, we can share the bed.” Jake gulped. “What, you and Boyle have shared a bed before on stakeouts. Diaz and I slept together at the conference last year.” Catching Jake’s blossoming smirk, she added “Not like that, you perv. I’m just saying we are police colleagues, there’s nothing wrong with sharing a bed for one night.” She sits on the edge of the bed with a huff and takes off her shoes.

“Right, police colleagues. Okay then, rock paper scissors for first turn in the bathroom??” Amy jumps up, ice queen hands at the ready.

After a lightning fast best-two-out-of-three, Jake yells “HA, suck it, Santiago!” then yelps and darts into the teeny bathroom before she can punch him in the arm again.

Toweling off ten minutes later, Jake realizes he left his bag in the room. He wraps the towel around his hips and steps out, saying “Whoops, forgot my jam-jams,” when he hears an angry huff from the other end of the room. Amy is rifling through her bag, her work-appropriate light teal blouse untucked and her shiny black hair hanging loose in front of her face.

“What seems to be the problem, Detective?” He definitely does not shrivel at the very impressive glare she shoots him.

“You, _Detective_ , and your stupid ‘Blue’ drink! You spilled it all over my bag! My pajamas are ruined!” She holds up a set of blue-stained pinstriped pjs. The old fashioned button-up kind with the collar and everything. Adorable. At Jake’s laugh, she balls up the pants and tosses them at his face. They are indeed wet and sticky ( _title of your sex tape_ ) and Jake cringes slightly with guilt.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! Here- you can take my shirt. You should be honored, it’s my largest oldest softest most comfiest sleep shirt.” She catches the ratty NYPD shirt and, still glaring, mutters a “thank you” as Jake grabs his shorts and heads back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When Jake steps out again, Amy has her back to him. The oversized navy shirt is scrunched up as she reaches to unhook her bra, and he has a full view of light pink, lace-lined undies that contrast beautifully with her tanned and unfairly cute butt.

“What, no granny panties?”

Amy jumps and spins around, elbows sticking out awkwardly and a blush forming on her face. She finishes removing her bra (how do ladies do that without taking off their shirt?!) and does her goofy full-body shrug. “Lace makes me feel powerful.”

To cover up the thoughts of just how much power she has over him at this moment, he blurts out “Explains the doilies.” Luckily she lets out a surprised laugh and the tension breaks. She grabs her toiletry bag and heads to the bathroom, smiling slightly but a light blush lingering on her cheeks.

Jake collapses spread eagle onto the bed—( _Okay, Jacob, you’ve got about eight minutes to get your shit together. Like she said, you are just two colleagues sharing a bed it’s cool. This is a work event. So stop thinking about how your shirt is currently touching Amy Santiago’s naked torso or how good she looks in navy blue, not as good as red but still very very good or how -oh god this isn’t helping, she is your PARTNER and you respect the hell out of her as a detective and person and so what if you’re both single now and she said she “maybe? yes, a little” liked you back, key word likeD!! that was in the past you’re just friends now so stop being such a creep like Hitchcock..._ )

Jake has successfully calmed himself down when Amy walks out eight minutes thirteen seconds later wearing her enormous glasses ( _She still hasn’t let me put them on my penis GET IT TOGETHER PERALTA_ ). She sets them carefully on her bedside table next to her phone, and crawls under the covers. Jake remains on top of the cheap bedspread, scoots closer to his edge, and reaches for the lamp.

“Lights off or do you want to read or something?”

“No I’m about to pass out” she looks over her shoulder at him. “Do you need some blanket?”

“Nah I’m always hot” wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She rolls her eyes and turns her back to him again. He cuts the light off and lies staring at the ceiling, too tense to relax. Because his gorgeous partner who he is maybe a little probably in love with is half naked in bed two feet from him. Wearing his shirt.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake uses his brilliant detective skills to deduce the subject of Amy’s deepest darkest fantasies *exaggerated eyebrow wiggle*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience with the slow update!! I know I promised sexy times in the second chapter, but I’ve never written smut before and need to heavily edit it. But hopefully you’ll enjoy the lead up in this short update!

Jake must have fallen asleep eventually because when he blinks awake later the room is much darker. He tries to roll over to read the alarm clock, but something is holding him down. Squinting in the darkness, he realizes that something is his partner. 

 

Amy is curled into his left side, head tucked into his shoulder, silky hair tickling his neck. Jake realizes with a start that his hand is splayed wide on her lower back, his pinky grazing bare skin since her (his!) shirt had ridden up. He jerks his hand away like she’s a hot stove and tries to scoot sideways, but she just clutches his chest tighter and nuzzles deeper into his neck. 

 

_Well, fuck._

 

_(Just police colleagues, this is totally normal. Just two partners having a platonic cuddle it’s fine. No need to make this weird. Amy seems content, so just roll with it.)_ Jake breathes deeply in and out like Terry taught him, gently pulls the shirt as far down as it’ll go, and restshis hand between her shoulder blades. Finally, as he breathes in Amy’s familiar citrusy shampoo, Jake allows himself a small smile.

 

When Jake wakes next, they’re in a decidedly non-platonic position. He is full on spooning her, arm wrapped around her waist with her hand resting on his forearm, and her butt pressing up against his hips. He tries to move backwards, but Amy’s arm holds him to her with surprising strength. 

 

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, picturing Scully’s foot cheese to prevent himself from popping a semi. He’s mildly successful, until Amy emits a soft whimper and begins to squirm. His eyes snap open, and in the dim light from the alarm clock he can see her face is slightly scrunched. He has a brief, wild thought that she might be having a nightmare, but then she’s biting her lower lip and rocking her hips more and she doesn’t look scared she looks almost— oh.

 

_ Oh . _

 

He feels heat rising in his cheeks (and further south) and SHIT fuck what should he do??? But then her hand releases its grip on his arm and slowly moves down her stomach and underneath the covers and now he was full on PANICKINgG. 

 

“Santiago!” he hisses while scooting away. She lets out an actual moan and jesus ChRIST this was  not  happening. He reaches out and shakes her shoulder. “SantiAGO!”

 

Amy stills for a moment then sits bolt upright, chest heaving. She blinks confusedly at him. “Wha-what’s happening?” 

 

“I don’t know, you tell me!” Jake croaks.

 

She rubs her eyes with the back of one hand, the other clutching the comforter to her chest. “I was... dreaming.”

 

“Pffft I’ll say.” 

 

“Oh god. Was I? Oh no, no, no, was I—“

 

“If your question is ‘was I grinding up against my partner in my sleep?’ then yes, yes you were.” Jake doesn’t know how he manages to keep his voice so calm because right now his brain is  _rioting._  Amy lets out a pitiful whine and sinks back down, pulling the covers up over her face, and suddenly Jake is laughing.

 

A muffled “Ssnot funny” comes through the covers and now he’s cackling.

 

“Oh yes it is! Amy Santiago, Detective Amy “Most Appropriate” Santiago had a  sex dream right  next to her  _colleague!_ No one is going to believe this!”

 

Amy flings the covers off and sits up on her knees, pointing at him with panic on her flushed face. “You can’t tell  anyone about this. I swear to God, Peralta, if you speak of this to anyone I will rip your  _face off_ _!_ ” 

 

Jake holds his hands up in surrender, his laughter fading to a sort of breathless wheeze. “Jeez, fine! I won’t tell anyone! But really, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Santiago, it’s a natural bodily—“ A pillow hits him hard in the face. “You’re right, it is very embarrassing. Would it make you feel better if I told you about my most recent sex dream. It was about J Lo and it was amazing” (only half of this is true) “Oh my god, who were you dreaming about?!”

 

“Uuughhhh this is  _not_ happening.”

 

“Come on, Ames, if you’re not going to let me share this with the squad you have to at least let me guess the subject of your deepest darkest fantasies!” Jake jumps up and begins pacing on his side of the bed, stroking his chin in exaggerated thought. “Hmmm was it some hot celebrity, like Daniel Craig? We all know you have a thing for his hands. No, it’s probably someone nerdy. What’s the name of that crossword guy you always talk about?”

 

“I was NOT dreaming about Will Schwartz,or any other celebrity — oh god” Amy claps a hand over her mouth, realizing too late the evidence she just revealed.

 

“Ah HA, so it was someone you know in real life! Was it someone I know ?! I’ll take that blush as a “yes”! Okay someone I know too, clearly has to be in the NYPD... unless it was a criminal, or worse, a firefighter??” Amy’s face crumples in disgust. 

 

“Oh thank god. Okay, so who’s a hot cop we both know... Dave Majors?” Jake’s a little ashamed by how relieved he is at the small shake of her head. “Hmm, is it someone in the Nine-Nine? Ohmygod it IS. Someone from the squad?!! Holy  _shit_ , Santiago!” Jake is positively gleeful as he studies his partner. She really needs to work on her poker face, or maybe he just knows her too well. 

 

“Alright, Ames, I know you are obsessed with Holt, but this is too far. A, he’s happily married, and two, he’s basically our dad. Gross.”

 

“It wasn’t Captain Holt!”

 

“Hmmm, Terry? No, he’s also married and also our dad... Rosa?! We _were_ talking  about you two sleeping together before.”

 

Amy rolls her eyes. “She’s not really my type, Peralta. Plus she still scares me.”

 

“That’s why all the crooks are so into her. But okay, then Gina?”

 

“Even scarier.” 

 

“Fair fair.” Jake runs a hand through his hair. “Was it Charles?!” 

 

Silence follows, and all at once the playful atmosphere evaporates. Jake stops his pacing and slowly turns to face her. His brain only played an error message as he watches Amy square her shoulders and look directly in his eyes.

 

“It wasn’t Charles.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will finish and update with the final chapter must faster this time! thank you for your lovely encouraging kudos and comments ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo life has been hard and i haven’t touched this for a while. but now that i can’t work because of this pandemic i’ve been able to write more! here is the next little bit. i want to finish it this week, but based on my track record i won’t promise anything lol. hope you enjoy!

“It wasn’t Charles.” 

 

 

The room is suddenly hot. Way too hot. And lacking oxygen. Jake turns abruptly toward the door, desperate for air, but finds it blocked by his panicky partner.

 

“Please, Jake, don’t go! I di— I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m so sor—“

 

“Don’t” Jake hangs his head. “Please don’t apologize, that just makes this even harder.” He glances up to see panic melting to confusion in her deep brown eyes.  _Damn those eyes. I can’t take this anymore_.

 

“I can’t take this anymore!” he hears himself shout. “This is too hard for me to handle, Amy. Today was too much. First you’re all gorgeously fired up from your awesome solve this afternoon and then you’re adorably sleepy in the car. And then we have to stop here and ONE BED and it’s chill, we’re professional adults, but then you’re wearing  _my. goddamn. shirt._  and the lace??? And now you have this accidental sex dream about me and I just—“ 

Jake realizes he was talking too loud and too fast, so takes a shaky breath.

 

“Look I know you said everything with us is in the past, and I completely respect your no cops rule. I don’t expect anything from you. But I can’t keep pretending I don’t still have feelings for you anymore, not after all this. It’s all too much for me.”

 

Her eyes flash with familiar competition.

 

“Too much for _you?!_  This is all too much for ME! You’re the one making me laugh all day with your Vulture impressions, and looking stupidly good with your sleeves rolled up and your hands running through your hair. Plus you’ve been so sweet lately and surprisingly mature. And then tonight you come out of the shower with your towel hung low, and I have to sleep in  your shirt that smells like you, and...” 

 

Amy sighs and holds her head up defiantly. “The dream was not accidental, Jake.”

 

He stands frozen for a second, brain rapidly evaluating all the evidence before him.

 

He looks into her eyes again to be sure, then lunges. 

 

Right hand cupping her jaw and left clutching her waist, his lips finally meet hers. She responds immediately, lips melding to his and running her hands up his chest. They quickly fall in sync, like they always did at work, but Jake found this type of rhythm much more pleasurable. 

 

He barely suppressed a moan when her arm wraps around his shoulder and shelightly scratches the nape of his neck. He crowds her against the door, their bodies flush against each other. They continue this unbelievable desperate long awaited make out sesh for maybe hours, who knows, when Jake remembers. 

 

Pulling away slightly to catch his breath, Jake mutters “so what was the dream?” into her neck.

 

Amy hums in question as her head falls back against the door, exposing her neck. Jake lavishes it for another minute before pulling away again.

 

“What exactly were you dreaming about?”

 

Amy flushes and burrows her face in her hands. “Ugh. Jake, please don’t make fun of me. Let’s just forget—“

 

“No, Ames, I’m not teasing.” Jake gently pulls her hands back down and lifts her chin until she looks him in the eye again. “Tell me.” He places a soft kiss on her jaw. “About.” another kiss below her ear. “Your dream.” 

 

Amy’s mouth forms a perfect little “O” as she finally realize what he’s asking. She swallows thickly, then bites her lip as she looks up at him with gleaming eyes and  fuck if he wasn’t sure before, he knew now: he is _ in. love. _ with this person. 

 

Jake quickly swallows that intense thought and goes back to kissing her neck. “So?”

 

“So,” Amy begins breathlessly. “I was at work.” Jake hums against her skin in approval. “In the -ahh- evidence locker. I was reorganizing the evidence for an... old case.” 

 

Jake smiles into her shoulder. “So constant. And then?”

 

“Then y-you walk in, and compliment my filing skills and kiss me. Gently at first, then harder and harder.” 

 

He returns to her mouth and follows her directions. They both lose themselves in the kiss, until Jake has to pull away to catch his breath. He’s afraid if he looks her in the eye he’ll break the moment, so he just tugs at the t-shirt and nips encouragingly at her shoulder.

 

“You pick me up by the back of my legs and hold me against the filing cabin-OH!” Jake catches her by surprise in his haste to mimicking the dream. He hoists Amy up against the wall and her legs wrap around his waste. 

 

He guesses where her dream is headed and starts grinding into her, only two thin layers of cotton between them. He’s growing painfully hard when he gasps out “and then what?”

 

“Then you bend me over the desk and fuck my brains out.”

 

Jake loses his grip on Amy at the image, but catches her in time and thrusts her against the wall, hard. 

 

“ _Fuck_ , Amy.” He finally looks at her again and sees her face flushed but mouth smirking.

 

“Some dream, huh?”

 

“Definitely. But seeing as we have no desk, we’ll have to reenact my fantasy now.”

 

Jake catches her off guard again as he cups her beautiful butt to support all her weight, then walks them over to the bed. She giggles when he drops her into the mattress and he can’t stop himself from grinning like a fool.

 

“Before we go any further though, we need to address something.” Amy’s eyes widen and her smile falters. “This whole night you’ve been wearing underwear and a giant tshirt while I’ve only been in these shorts. That is totally not fair.” Amy laughs again and scoots to sit on the edge of the bed. She reaches to pull off the shirt, but Jake places his hand over hers. “Please. Let me do the honors?” 

 

She lifts her arms up, allowing him to slowly pull his shirt up and over her head. Jake watches entranced as more and more of her is revealed. God, she is gorgeous. Strong and soft all at once, and  wow. _Boobies_.

 

Amy laughs again and he realizes he just said “boobies” out loud, to the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, who just happens to be his incredible partner. Jake blushes and curses himself for ruining the moment.

 

“Come here.” Amy grips the waistband of his shorts and pulls him to stand between her legs. She runs her hands slowly up his chest, across his shoulders, down his arms, seeming to take him all in as he had with her. Her hand drifts to the front of his shorts, fingers tracing the outline of growing erection. “So what’s this dream of yours?” 

 

She bites her lip and peers up at him with those big brown eyes and something inside him ignites. Jake leans down and pulls her into a searing kiss, then shoves her back into the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I posted this from my phone, so if the formatting is off that is why!


End file.
